Danny's New Beginning (Revisited)
by DanWolf92
Summary: Both Danielle and Ember get hurt. Danny takes care of both of them. Events ensue. Read to find out more. Danny and Ember are both 18. [DannyxEmber]xDani Daddy Danny
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Ember and Dani**

_Danny's POV – Amity Park:_

I was flying over the city doing a last sweep to make sure that no ghosts escaped from the Ghost Zone. I was about to head home, when I decided to phone Tucker in.

"So, Tucker, any ghosts on that end?"

"No. Valerie and I got this area covered." Years of ghost fighting with Tucker made Tucker mature quite fast. His voice was now deep. Tucker was now well-built just like me. We were the strongest team when it came to ghost fighting. Sam was also an excellent ghost fighter like us, it just sucks that she is in England with her parents for the summer. She told me that her parents decided it was time for her to have some form of class to her personality. I laughed when she told me that. I was about to fly back home when my ghost sense went off.

"Well, Tucker, I have a ghost on my end."

"Which ghost is it Danny?" Tucker asked me through the ear piece. I looked and paid attention to the area and I noticed which one it was. It was Ember McLane.

"The dead-diva princess of the Ghost Zone, Ember McLane."

"Oh, so your crush then." I could not believe of what I just heard from Tucker. How did he even know that I even liked Ember in the first place? I knew that I was going to have to ask him later, but as of right now, I knew that I had to play it safe.

"I do not have a crush on her Tucker."

"If that is the case, then why do you listen to her music constantly and why did you say in your sleep 'I love you Ember?' Danny I know that you like Ember. I am not that clueless."

"I know Tucker. I know that you are not clueless and that was one of your redeeming qualities that made Valerie want to be your girlfriend. I am happy for the both of you."

"I was happy as well. Well, the two of us will be on our way there. See you later Danny." With that being said, Tucker than went off comm. I went to Ember to see why she was out of the Ghost Zone.

"Ember, what are you doing out of the Ghost Zone now?"

"None of your business, dip-stick. Just leave me alone." I noticed that Ember was already hurting as I saw her use her right arm to grab onto the left one.

"Ember, are you okay?"

_Ember's POV:_

"Ember, are you okay?" Danny Phantom, aka Danny Fenton, asked me. Yeah, I knew who the dip-stick was, and I was the only one in the Ghost Zone to ever figure it out. Everybody else was just plain clueless. Knowing that Danny was only trying to be nice to me, I swung my guitar at him.

"Hey, there is no reason why you should even be swinging that in the first place at all."

"Get away from me. I do not need your help." I continued to swing my guitar at him trying to ignore the pain that was in my arm. It worked for a little bit, but the pain came back. I tried to ignore it, but I was unable to. I was able to swing my guitar once more before I crashed onto the ground unconscious. That was the last thing that I remembered.

_Danny's POV:_

I could not believe it. I just saw Ember just fall down to the ground. I immediately flew to her side and I noticed that she was unconscious. I knew that I had to help her. I grabbed her bridal style and I flew with her in my arms heading back to FentonWork's. As soon as I saw my house in the distance, I flew with great haste. I went to my room and I placed Ember on my bed. I left her there for a bit for her to rest up when I heard the ear-comm start up.

"Danny, where are you?"

"I am at my house. Why?"

"Because Skulker is trashing up the town. He is fighting your cousin, Dani." As soon as Tucker said that, I immediately left. I have always worried about Danielle. I never thought of her as my cousin. I thought of her more as my daughter, which is true. Dani is my clone and she was cloned by Vlad Masters, aka Vlad Plasmius. Plasmius is like me, another halfa, and that is what Dani is. I was able to get back to the city and I saw Skulker there fighting Dani.

"Get away from her," I said while charging towards Skulker.

_Dani's POV (five minutes earlier):_

Here I was back in Amity Park because I wanted to visit Danny again. Well, when I came back, I was greeted, but not in the normal manner as most people think. I was greeted by a ghost, Skulker, the most annoying ghost ever. He greeted me by launching missiles at me.

"Why don't you just leave me alone you big bully?" I said to Skulker.

"Never. You will be my prize ghost girl, and I will have you as a pelt." Gross. Skulker always had a thing for pelts. As I continued to dodge his missiles, I did not pay attention at all when he came to me and punched me in the gut and knocking me out unconscious.

"Get away from her," was the last thing that I heard.

_Danny's POV:_

"Get away from her," I said to Skulker when I approached him. I noticed that Dani was falling out of the sky. I immediately sped up and grabbed her before she hit the ground. I was able to catch her in time and I laid her carefully on the ground. I turned around and noticed that Skulker was still there.

"You are going to pay for this, Skulker. No one hurts my daughter at all."

"She is your daughter? Well, that makes her even more valuable." I growled at him when he said that.

"You will not touch her at all. She is not yours to take at all." I flew straight towards Skulker with all of my might and I pelted him with punches and kicks all over the place. The fight only lasted for a couple of minutes when I was able to put Skulker in the FentonThermos.

"That takes care of that." I went to Danielle and I carried her back to my place. I went to Jazz's room and I placed her on the bed. When I covered her up with the covers, I heard her say 'I love you daddy'. That put a smile on my face for I knew that is who I was, Danielle's father. I kissed Danielle on the forehead before I left and I went to my room to see how Ember was doing. I noticed that she was still sleeping, so I decided to see what was wrong with her and why she was in pain when I saw her. I pulled back the covers only to reveal her top part of her body. What I saw made me gasp. Ember had a huge wound on her arm and I noticed that she was leaking ecto-plasm out fast.

'She is leaking out too much ecto-plasm. At this rate, she will fade away from existence. I can't let that happen. I just can't.' I knew what I had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Ember's Change**

_Danny's POV:_

I went to the lab to find supplies that I knew that I was going to need. I grabbed an I.V. bag, needles, thread, other various medical supplies, and tubing for the I.V. bag as well. I carried the stuff upstairs to my room and I started to get to work. I went to Ember's left arm and I grabbed the peroxide and applied it to her wound. I was able to clean up the infected area pretty well. As soon as it was cleaned up, I grabbed the needle and the thread and I started to stitch up her arm. The wound was pretty long and as I was stitching it up, I noticed some metal stuck in her arm. I took it out carefully and I looked at the metal and I knew who it was that hurt Ember.

"Skulker, the next time that I see you, I will destroy you. I swear it." I was filled with anger, but right now I knew that there was nothing that I could do. I continued to stitch up Ember's arm to prevent any more ecto-plasm from leaking out. I then used my own ecto-energy and I was able to cauterize the wound to prevent the wound from opening up again. As soon as I knew that Ember's arm was taken care of, I looked to see if she was hurt anywhere else. I felt across her chest to see if she had any broken ribs and I found out that she had three broken ribs. I also found out that her right leg was broken as well as her right arm.

'Skulker sure did a number on her.' I took the gauze and I wrapped it around her chest and wrapped it around her right leg. When I was done with the gauze, I then took the I.V. bag and I set it up right next to Ember. I placed the needle in her right arm above the cast and I made sure that I hit her vein. I then transformed into my ghost half and I grabbed the other needle. I started to withdraw my own ecto-blood and I placed it in the I.V. bag. I continued to withdraw my blood until a pint of my blood was in the bag. I looked at the bag hoping that she would be okay.

"Ember, please be okay. There is something that I must tell you. Please be okay." I was about to leave when I heard Ember say my name but in a weak tone.

"Danny," she said. I looked at her when she said that. I then left the room to see how Dani was doing. I went to Jazz's room where I noticed that Dani was still sleeping.

"Good, she is still asleep. See you when you wake up, my beautiful daughter." I left the room to let Dani sleep. I went downstairs and slept on the couch. It was a good thing that my parents left me their house when they moved. I did not have to worry about a thing.

_Danny's POV – The Next Day:_

As soon as I woke up, I went to my room to check up on Ember. I went upstairs and I opened my bedroom door. I still saw Ember sleeping in my bed, but I noticed that there was something different about her. I went to her and I noticed that her flaming blue hair was no longer there. She had black hair. I noticed that she still had her green skin, but I wanted to make sure that she was okay. I pulled back the covers and I noticed that part of her legs were starting to get some color to it. I was confused as to why this was happening. I looked over at the I.V. bag and noticed that only half of it was used up. I looked at Ember again hoping that she would be okay. I left the room to let Ember sleep. I closed my door carefully as to not wake up Ember at all. I went to Jazz's room to see how Danielle was doing. I noticed that she was still sleeping and I smiled when I saw that. I went to Danielle's side for I wanted her up.

"Danielle, please get up."

"Five more minutes dad." I smiled when she said. I then tried to again to wake her up.

"Danielle, get up. I will be making breakfast soon." Danielle woke up as soon as I said that.

"Huh. Oh, Danny, what am I doing here in your parent's house?"

"Well, first it is my house. My parents moved and they left me their house. Jazz is at college at Harvard and she is living on campus, and the second reason you are here is because of the fight that you had with Skulker. What were you doing fighting a level 4 ghost when you yourself are only a level 3?"

"Wait, Danny, you can tell what power level a ghost is at?"

"Yeah. I have been doing it for a while. I am a level 16 ghost, the most powerful ghost ever, not trying to brag though. There is an extra set of clothes that I was able to get for you. I expect you to be cleaned up and dressed and downstairs in 30 minutes. Breakfast will be ready."

"Okay Danny."

"Ah, that is dad to you. Now get yourself ready." I left the room to get breakfast ready.

_Dani's POV:_

I could not believe of what I heard from Danny. He basically just said that he was my dad and I was his daughter. I was giddy when I heard him say that. I got up from the bed and grabbed the clothes that I saw Danny, I mean, daddy got for me. I noticed that they looked cute. I grabbed them and I went to the bathroom. As soon as I was there, I immediately went to the shower for it has been a while since I last had one. It felt great. I used the shampoo, conditioner, everything that was in the bathroom to my disposal to get myself cleaned up. I was happy to finally be clean. I then grabbed the clothes and I put them on. I was happy to finally be wearing clean clothes. As soon as I was dressed, I ran to the kitchen and I saw Danny still cooking, but when I saw Danny, I noticed how tall he was. He grew another foot, maybe more, in height and I noticed how built he was.

"Dinner will be ready in just a couple of minutes Dani."

"Thanks Dan- I mean dad." I was happy to finally be calling Danny my dad. I sat at the table and I saw the food that he prepared. Pancakes, sausage, toast, eggs, and homemade blueberry muffins. I could tell that Danny must be eating a lot if he made all of this.

"Enjoy Dani." I started to grab food and I placed it on the plate that was in front of me. I was finally eating real food. I took my time eating so that the food that I was eating would fill me up easily. As I was eating, a question came to me.

"So, Danny, what made you decide to be my dad?" I asked him.

_Danny's POV:_

Here I was eating breakfast with my daughter, Dani, when she asked me a question.

"So, Danny, what made you decide to be my dad?" she asked me. I knew the exact answer that I had to give her.

"Dani, I have always been your dad, but I was too young at the time to come to terms with myself. I have been thinking about it for a while, when I told myself that is who I was. I tried looking for you, but it was useless. It was when you came back that you needed my help that I wanted to tell you that, but I saw you destabilizing at that point. I was able to help you out with my dad's flawed ecto-dejecto as you already know. As soon as you were stabilized, I wanted to tell you, but you just flew off. I flew everywhere that I could looking for you for weeks on end, but I was not going to give up. As I was looking for you, ghosts continued to come out of the ghost portal through either my portal or through natural portals that have appeared in the area. I still continued to look for you, and now since you are here, you will not be leaving my sight ever again." I looked at Danielle when I said that last part and what I saw on her face was a smile. I saw her get up and she came to my side and she hugged me.

"You are the best dad ever." I smiled when she said that. I picked her up and I hugged her knowing that she was not going to leave me. We continued to eat our breakfast together as father and daughter. When I was done eating, I was putting the extra food away for when Ember woke up. It has been a while since I last checked up on her. I first put the food away and I went upstairs to check up on her. I opened up my bedroom door and I went to the bed to see how Ember was doing. What I saw took me by surprise. What, or who I saw, was Ember, but she changed. I noticed that she had color to her. I pulled back the covers to see how well she was healing. I was checking to see how her leg was healing up when she spoke to me.

"So, like what you see?"

_Ember's POV:_

I finally woke up and the first thing that I noticed was that I was not in my room. I looked around and saw Danny looking at me, more accurately my leg. I noticed that my leg was bandaged up.

"So, like what you see?" I said to Danny.

"Oh, Ember you are up. I did not even know you were up. How are you feeling?"

"I feel okay, but I have a question to ask you. What the hell am I doing here?" That was the question that I had on my mind ever since I woke up.

"I am helping you get better. I noticed during our fight the other day that you looked like you were in pain. I tried talking to you to see what was wrong, but you decided to skip the talking and you went ahead to the fighting. As we were fighting, I saw you fall down on the ground. I noticed that you were hurt and I brought you here to help you get better. I put you in my bed so that way you would have a nice bed to sleep in. I slept downstairs by the way so that way I would not disturb you at all. I had to leave you alone for a while because I heard that Skulker was tearing up the town and that he was fighting my daughter, Danielle. When I was done fighting Skulker, I came back with Danielle and I put her to bed. I then came back in here to check up on you to see where you were hurt. You had three broken ribs, a right leg and arm that was broken, and a left arm that had a huge wound on it. As you can see, I bandaged up your leg, your chest, your arm, and the wound on your arm is stitched up and cauterized. I noticed that you lost a good amount of your ecto-plasm so I decided to take my ecto-blood and I was able to get an I.V. ready for you. There is still some left in the bag that needs to be taken care of so please do not move around for a while." I could not believe of what Danny just told me.

"Why did you decide to take care of me? Am I not your enemy?"

"You were my enemy, but now, I just see a person that needs my help. I made some food. I will bring it up so that you can eat."

"Thank you." I saw Danny leave the room and I was still in his bed. I looked around his room and I noticed a mirror that was hanging across from the bed. I wanted to see how bad my wounds were. What I saw shocked me. I saw myself, but yet again, someone different. I noticed that my blue flaming hair was now plain black. I noticed that it reached towards the center of my back. I had baby-blue eyes, and I had color to my skin. I was amazed at what I saw. I was basically a human, but I knew that could not have happen. I placed my hand on my chest and I felt a heartbeat. That is when I knew that I was turned into a human. I looked at the bag and I remember that Danny said that he used his blood to help me.

'That is what must have caused my changes, but wait, Danny is a half-ghost, so am I now like him? I need to find out, but I can't do that as long as I am in this bed.' I was about to go back to sleep when I saw the door open up.

"Here you go Ember. Here is some food. Enjoy. I made it myself."

"Thank you, Danny." I was able to use only my left hand to eat which was a hard to do while my other arm was bandaged up. Danny saw me trying to eat.

"Are you having some trouble there Ember?" he asked me.

"Nah, I am fine. I just have to get used to of eating with this hand for a bit. By the way Danny, am I a human?" As soon as I said that, I could tell that Danny was confused.

_Danny's POV:_

I was confused of what Ember just asked me.

"By the way Danny, am I a human?" I looked at her and I noticed that all trace of her being a ghost was gone, and there in her place was a woman who was incredibly sexy.

"I do not know Ember. I do not know. I can find out for you real quick."

"How are you going to do that?"

"I can take a small sample of your new blood and I can take it downstairs to the lab and see if there was any changes in your ecto-plasm."

"Okay. Just do not hurt me," Ember said.

"I will not hurt you." I went to the I.V. bag and I took the needle that was in her arm and I withdrew it, but while I was doing that, I grabbed some of her new blood in the process. I then took some red gauze and I applied it over where the needle was. I grabbed the contents and I went downstairs to the lab to see if there was any changes that could have happened to her. I grabbed a small sample of her blood and I examined it underneath the microscope. There was one thing that I was happy about, my parents left their equipment behind for me to use. I looked at her blood and noticed that it looked similar to my blood. I had to know. I took some of my blood and I put it underneath the microscope to see if it matched. What I saw supported my theory. Ember was now just like me. She was a halfa. I put the equipment away and I went upstairs to let Ember know of her current condition. I walked into my room and I noticed that Ember was still eating her breakfast.

_Ember's POV:_

I was still eating the breakfast that Danny made for me when he came back. I was only halfway through it when Danny came to my side.

"Ember, there is something that I have to tell you."

"What is that Danny?"

"Ember, you are now just like me. You are half-ghost, half-human hybrid. A halfa to be exact." I was shocked at what Danny told me. I was just like him, a halfa, he said. I looked over at Danny and that is when I noticed his muscles. I saw that he was ripped.

'Wow, when did Danny get so hot?' I thought to myself. I continued looking over Danny and I could tell that he grew a lot. He was even taller than Skulker. I then remembered what Danny told me.

"How could I be a halfa Danny? I was dead in the first place. There should have been no way for me to come back to life."

"I think that my blood must have caused you to change Ember. That is the only logical solution." I could not believe it. I continued to eat the breakfast that Danny had prepared for me, and I noticed that I was getting full. I was able to push the tray away from me.

"I take it that you are done."

"That is right Danny. I think that I will just go back to sleep." As I was about to head back to sleep, I heard screaming.

'Who could be screaming?' I thought to myself. I looked over at Danny and I saw the he had a worried look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Dani's Change**

_Danny's POV:_

I just had grabbed Ember's breakfast plate when I heard screaming. I immediately knew who it was. I set the plate on the bed and I ran downstairs as fast as I could. I looked around for Dani and I saw her in the living room on the floor in pain. I ran to her and I put her in my arms.

"What is it Dani? What is wrong?" I then saw what was happening to her. She was getting younger. How could this be possible?

"Dani, how could this be possible?" I asked her.

"It is my body readjusting again. Dad, I have to let you know something. When you and Valerie helped me become stable, I flew off as you already know. It was only a week later that it started to happen. I start to de-age to my proper age. This has been going on for a couple of months, and at the rate that I am going, my body will be its true age that it needs to be."

"And at what age will it stop you at, Dani?" I asked her wanting to know.

"My body will stop de-aging itself when I am five years old. You see Danny, even though I am a clone, I am not a full clone. I was originally a human girl that Vlad found on the streets. You see Danny, I was five years old when Vlad found me. He saw me and said that I was perfect for his experiments. I tried to run away from him, but I was unable to. He captured me and he started to do some experiments on me. They were painful which caused me to be unconscious. When I woke up, I noticed that I was older and that I changed. Vlad looked over me and I heard the word 'Success' from him. I looked at myself and that is when I noticed that I was now a half-ghost, but he later found out that the ecto-plasm sample that he used to create me was unstable, so over time, I would almost be turned into a puddle. That unstable ecto-plasm sample was what made me age. When you fixed me with that device that you used on me, I have been changing. From the way that things have been going, I will be turned back into a five year old girl by the end of the night." I could not believe of what Dani just told me. I looked at her while I was still holding her and I saw her slowly de-age. She now looked like a seven year old child.

"Dani, don't worry. I am here. Your dad is here for you."

"Thanks dad. I appreciate. Can I watch some TV please?" I looked at her when she asked that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A New home for Ember and Dani**

_Danny's POV:_

"Yes you may. Now if you excuse me, I have to tend to my guest." I got up to go back upstairs to see how Ember was doing. When I arrived back in my room, I noticed that she was out of the bed, and also saw that she was struggling on walking as well. She looked as if she was hopping around instead of walking around. I noticed that she was about to fall over so I quickly went to her side and helped her gain her footing. I looked at Ember and saw her new body. What I saw was a sexy woman.

'Man, Ember looks hotter as a human. I have to let her know how I feel about her.' I continued to help Ember around the room until she got to the door.

"Thanks Danny."

"What are you doing up from the bed?"

"I have to use the bathroom. That is why." I saw her go to the bathroom and I knew that she was going to have some difficulty of moving around. I quickly ran downstairs and I grabbed the crutches that I used when I broke my leg when I was 10. I was able to put them right next to the bathroom door for Ember. Ember noticed them when she came out of the bathroom.

"Thank you Danny. I am going to bed now. I am going to sleep the pain away."

"Uh, Ember, there is something that I have to tell you."

"Was is it Danny?"

"Well it is two things actually. The first thing that I have to tell you is that you are staying here from now on. You do not know how to use your new powers yet and I do not want you out there where many accidents might occur."

"Who gives you the right to tell people what to do in this house?" Ember asked me with a bit of annoyance.

"Uh I do ever since my parents moved and they gave me the house that I now take care of."

"Oh sorry, but I have a quick question for you. Who was screaming a little bit ago?"

"That was my daughter, Danielle."

_Ember's POV:_

I could not believe of what I just heard from Danny. He said that it was his daughter that was screaming earlier.

"How could you already be a dad? You do not look old enough to be one yet."

"Ember, I have always been a dad. It is just that my daughter was all out there by herself alone without any protection at all."

'Wow, Danny is such a caring guy. He is better than Skulker in every way. Am I starting to actually love him?' I thought to myself. I looked at Danny and I noticed that he had a depressed look on his face.

"Danny, what is the other thing that you have to tell me? You said earlier that there was two things you wanted to tell me. You already told me the first, so what is the second?"

"The second thing that I have to tell you is kind of personal, but I will tell you. Ember, I know this may come of a shock to you when you hear this, but I love you. I really do." I saw Danny walk towards me and I felt myself blushing. I saw Danny up close and I ran my hand across his chest and I noticed that he had solid rock abs.

'Man, he is built.' Danny was only a foot taller than me, and I found it quite intimidating and yet hot at the same time. I still was shocked at what Danny told me. He just said that he loves me. I looked up at Danny and I knew that I had to say something back to him.

"Danny, I love you too."

"I am glad to hear that Ember. I truly am. Now, I can do this."

"Do wh….." I was caught off-guard as Danny had his lips pressed against mine. Oh my god. Danny was such a great kisser. I was completely melted in the kiss. I did not want it to stop. It was Danny that stopped the kiss though. I had a small little pout when he stopped.

"Hey, don't pout. There is still going to be more where that came from." I smiled and blushed when he said that to me. I looked at him and I knew that I wanted to be with him, but these crutches were a pain to deal with. I wish that I was already healed up. I went back to the bed to go back to sleep hoping that when I woke up, all of my wounds would be completely healed.

_Danny's POV:_

I saw Ember walk back to the bed and that she started to sleep. I decided to leave the room so that way she could have a nice peaceful sleep. I went back downstairs and I saw Dani watching TV in the living room. I noticed that she was watching some cartoons.

"Well, Dani, my guest is taken care of. Hopefully by tomorrow, she will be completely healed."

"Who is she daddy?" Dani asked me with curiosity in her voice.

"I will not say until she is completely healed. The only thing that I am going to say about her is that she is exactly like us though." I walked to the couch and I sat next to Dani.

"That is the only thing that you are going to say about her? I want to meet your girlfriend dad."

"She is not my girlfriend. She is just a friend that is all, but I do hope that she does agree to be my girlfriend. Get yourself ready. We have to go shopping." I could tell that Dani was confused when I told her that.

"Where are we going dad?"

"Clothes shopping for you. You are going to need an entire new wardrobe." I saw Dani smile when I said that. She ran to my side and latched onto me. I bent down and I carried her. She just laughed when I did that. I carried her until we got to the car. I put her in the backseat.

"Okay, buckle yourself in. We are leaving now."

_Dani's POV:_

I could not wait. I was going to have some new clothes for me to wear. I sat in the backseat for the drive to the mall. I got out of the car and I ran towards the mall.

"Come on dad."

"I'm coming Danielle. Slow down." Danny was able to catch up to me and we walked into the mall together with my hand in his. I smiled knowing for a fact that he was going to be a great dad to me. Dad and I looked around for a bit when he stopped at a clothing store. We walked in and I saw multitudes of new clothes that I wanted to try on.

"Pick out whatever you want Dani." I smiled when he said that. I grabbed a cart and I started to put clothes in it. I grabbed shirts, skirts, shorts, blouses, underwear, everything that I might have needed for me to wear. I looked at the cart and noticed that it was only half-full.

"Dani, don't you need some new shoes to go with your clothes?" Dad was right. I pulled the cart behind me and I went to the shoe department. I looked at all of the shoes that I knew that fit me. I also had to figure out what my shoe size was going to be when I turn into a five year old. I was able to pick out at least a dozen new pair of shoes and I put them in the cart. I looked at what was in the cart and I was surprised at how much I had put in. I looked at my dad feeling a little guilty by grabbing all of these clothes. I was about to put some back when dad stopped me.

"Dani, put those back in the cart now. You need them. Now, it is time to pay for them."

"But dad, isn't this too much?"

"Not for my daughter it isn't. Now let's get all of this paid for and get back home. I have to make dinner here shortly." Danny continued to put the clothes on the counter and I saw the woman scanning each and every item. I was surprised at the total that the lady said.

"Okay, sir, the total is $2,356.29. How would you be paying for this today?"

"Debit ma'am." I was shocked. Dad was able to afford everything. I noticed that everything was in bags and we all left the mall with my new clothes. I could not wait to start wearing them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Dani meets Ember**

_Danny's POV:_

I had just returned home with Dani and her new clothes. Dani picked out a lot of new clothes and I could tell that she was happy. I grabbed some of the bags while I saw Dani grab some bags as well. She followed me and we were able to put them away in her new room. I decided to make Jazz's room her room since it was never used anymore. As we were putting away her new clothes, I started to grab Jazz's clothes and I was putting them away. I left her room and I returned to my room to check up on Ember again. When I saw her, she was sleeping again. I went to her side and I started to wake her up.

"Hey, Ember, I am about to make some dinner. Would you like some?" Ember woke up and looked at me.

"That would be nice Danny. Thank you." I saw Ember struggling to get out of bed, so I helped her. I could tell that she blushed when I did that.

"Do you need any help going downstairs?"

"Yes I would." With that being said, I grabbed Ember and picked her up bridal style and I was walking her down the stairs.

_Ember's POV:_

"Do you need any help going downstairs?" Danny asked me.

"Yes I would." All of a sudden, I felt myself being lifted up and I saw Danny carrying me bridal style. I blushed when he did this. As I was being held by Danny, I felt more of his muscles.

'Wow. Danny is really hot. That is it. My hormones are making me go crazy. I want him.' I continued to look at Danny to see what else about him might have changed. I looked at him and I noticed nothing else. Danny started to set me down on the ground for I knew that we were downstairs.

'I wanted Danny to hold me longer.' I pouted a small pout, but I was not going to let it get in the way of me being happy. As I was walking around with the crutches, I noticed a young girl watching TV.

"Dani, say hello to our guest."

"Hello there. It is nice to meet you. I am Danny's daughter, Dani." I could not believe of what I just heard. Danny did say that he does a daughter. I was kind of sad for I wanted to be with Danny and to know that there is someone else that already had Danny made me sad. I looked at Danny and I had to ask him a question.

"So, who is her mom?" I asked Danny.

"She has no mother. Only me. Ember, she is my clone." I was shocked at what Danny told me. She was Danny's clone, but she was so young. At least one thing was for sure. Danny was not attached to a woman yet. I still had a chance for him to be mine.

"Ember, can you please sit down. I need to check to see if your leg and arm is okay." I walked to the couch and I sat down. I saw Danny take off the casts that was placed on my arm and leg. I felt him use his hands as he went up and down on my leg and arm. It felt nice of what he was doing.

"So, Ember, did you feel any pain anywhere?"

"No I do not Danny."

"Okay, then try to walk then." I got up slowly for I did not want to fall. I made small steps and noticed that there was no more pain in my leg. I was able to walk now without the crutches. I walked to Danny and I blushed right in front of him.

"Thank you." All of a sudden, I threw myself at him and I started to kiss him. I wrapped my arms around him so that way I would not fall at all. Danny was holding on to me and I was happy to know that I was going to be with him. I did not want to let go at all, but it was Danny again that broke the kiss.

"Ember, what was that for?" he asked me.

"That was for helping me, and this one is just for me." I lunged at Danny again, and I was kissing him again.

_Danny POV:_

I could not believe it. Here I was kissing Ember, and she was the one that started the kiss. I did not want to let her go. I stopped the kiss when Dani came into the room.

"Daddy has a girlfriend, daddy has a girlfriend," Dani kept on saying over and over. I looked at her and I just smiled.

"Yes daddy does have a girlfriend. She is also going to be living her as well with us."

"She is? Awesome. Hey dad, are you going to marry her?" I was shocked at what Dani just asked me. Granted I did want to marry her, but I knew that if I said yes right in front of her, more particularly Ember, she would just leave.

"I do not know sweetie. Only time will tell. Now come on. I am about to get dinner ready."

"Can I help Danny?" I looked over at Ember when she said that. I could tell that my life had changed for the better ever since they came into my life. We all went to the kitchen and Ember was starting to help me with the cooking. I noticed that she grabbed an apron to put on as she started to help me.

"So, Danny, what are you making?"

"Homemade chicken with homemade mashed potatoes with homemade gravy and homemade biscuits as well."

"Wow, you do everything homemade, don't you?" Ember asked me.

"I sure do. You can help me by making the biscuit batter. Here is the recipe."

_Ember's POV:_

I looked at the recipe that Danny handed me and I read it carefully. I grabbed the ingredients that was needed to make it and I prepared it just as it said how to. I was proud with the results. Danny came over and looked at it.

"Perfect. Now, we let that sit for a couple of minutes."

"What else can I do Danny?" I really wanted to help him out.

"You can start with the potatoes. I already have the chicken prepared. All I have to do now is to pan-fry the chicken and then put it in the over for it to finish." I grabbed the potatoes and I started to peel and cut them. I was able to peel and cut enough potatoes for the three of us. I put the potatoes in the water so that way it could be cooked.

"Okay, everything is set. I will make the gravy later and the chicken is finishing up in the oven. Thank you for your help Ember."

"No problem Danny." I took off the apron and I felt a tug on my pant leg. I looked down and I noticed that it was Dani.

"You're Ember? Why do you look like this?" I could tell that Dani wanted to know.

"Danny, can I tell her so that way she can know exactly what happened to me?" I asked Danny.

"Go ahead. I can tell that she is curious." I smiled when Danny said that. I sat down with Dani and I told her everything. How I was fighting with Danny back in Amity Park, how I fell unconscious, Danny treating my wounds, how I started to look like this, and everything else that had happened in between.

"Wow, Ember, a lot has happened to you. Are you going to be my mommy?" I blushed when she said that. Danny overheard her say that.

"Dani, what did I tell you about asking such embarrassing questions?"

"Sorry dad." I saw Dani leave the room and I noticed that Danny was still behind me. I was still blushing when Dani asked me if I was going to be her mother.

_Danny's POV:_

I saw Dani walk away when I told her to not ask her anymore embarrassing questions to Ember.

"Sorry about that Ember. I will make sure that she does not do that anymore."

"It is okay Danny." I turned around and noticed that Ember was blushing. I looked at her and I wanted to ask her why she was blushing when I remembered what Dani asked her. I saw a smile on Ember's face and I could tell why she was blushing.

"Ember, do you want to Dani's mother?" I asked her. When I asked her that, she continued to blush.

"Ember, if you want to be Dani's mother, you can just say so. I will have no problem with it." When I said that to Ember, she gasped.

"Thank you Danny." Ember grabbed me and she started to kiss me again. I could tell that I my new life was going to be eventful.

"Well then, in a way, that would make you and I already married. So, Mrs. Fenton, what do you want to do next?"

_Ember's POV:_

I could not believe it. Danny just said that we were basically married, but I did not have the ring to show. I looked at my hand and noticed that there was nothing there, and plus, there was no legal documents saying that Danny and I were married.

"Danny, I do not have the ring to show for it, and what about legal documents regarding both Dani and I. I do want to be your wife, Danny, I do, and I also want to be able to have the ceremony and everything as well. Do you think that we can do that?" I asked Danny.

"Let me make a phone call and I can get everything settled."

"Thank you Danny." I saw Danny leave the room and he made a phone call. I was still tending to the food making sure that nothing was burnt at all. It was 20 minutes later Danny came back into the kitchen.

"Well, Amber McLean, your documents as well as Dani's documents will be ready in a couple of days."

"Why did you just call me Amber?"

"It was the first name that I came up with regarding your new name, and plus it was the cutest name that I was able to think of as well." I blushed when Danny said that. I could not wait to marry him at all.

"Amber, there is one more thing that I have to do as well. May I please have your hand?" I took out my left hand and Danny told me that was the wrong hand. I then placed my right hand in front of him and I saw him slide a ring on my finger. I looked at the ring and I noticed that the ring that he put on me was beautiful.

"Danny, this ring is beautiful. Where did you get it?"

"That ring was my grandma's. She gave it to my dad when he proposed to my mom, and he gave it to me so that I can propose to the girl of my dreams. I wanted to keep the family tradition going, but Amber, you know what this means. It also means that I will marry you. There is also something that I have to tell you as well."

"What is it Danny?"

"When I first saw you in Amity Park, I thought you were the prettiest girl that I have ever met. I had a crush on you since then. This ring that you wear right now signifies my love for you. I will never leave you."

"Oh, Danny. I will never leave you either. I love you too much for that." I looked at Danny and I saw that he was happy.

"So, Danny, when is the wedding going to be?" I asked him.

"It will be in two months. That is when we are going to be married. If you want you can go and show Dani the ring." I left the room and I went to go and find Dani. I saw her in a bedroom that Danny must have set up for her.

"Dani, there is something that I have to tell you."

"What is it Ember?"

"Two things. One, it is Amber now, and two, it is mom to you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Meeting the Parents**

_Dani's POV:_

I could not believe of what I just heard Ember, I mean Amber, said to me. She just said that she was my mom. I could not believe it. I ran to her and I hugged her.

"Yeah, I am finally going to have a real family."

"It sure does look like it, Dani. Danny and I will take care of you. I promise you." I smiled when Ember, I mean Amber, said that to me. I was happy to finally know that I was going to have a complete family. Amber left my room and I looked through all of the clothes that dad had bought for me. I was looking when the pain started again.

'Great. It is starting again.' I was able to hold back the screaming so that way my dad would not know it was happening yet again. I held in the pain as much as I could and 30 minutes later, the pain stopped. I looked in the mirror and I saw that I looked like a five-year-old. I was finally happy to be the age that I was supposed to be. I was still looking through the clothes until my dad called me.

"Dani, dinner is done. Please come down."

"Coming dad." I heard my new voice. I was giddy. It was a good thing that I decided to pick out clothes that was going to fit me when I turned back into a five year old girl. I ran downstairs and I saw dinner reaching the table. I had to jump to get onto the seat now in order to eat. My dad saw this and he picked me up and placed a booster seat right underneath me. It was a bit embarrassing, but I did not care. I was finally happy to have a dad that was going to take care of me and I was happy to have a mom. As we were eating, an idea came to me.

'Since Amber said that she was going to be my mom, I think that I should start calling her mom.' We continued to eat and I was happy to know that I finally had a family.

_Ember's (Amber's) POV:_

Here I was eating dinner with my old enemy in his house and about to be married to him. I could not believe it at all. I was happy with all that had happened to me. As we continued to eat, I looked over at Danny and I noticed that he kept staring at me. I did not pay that much attention at all.

"Amber, when we are done eating, we are going to the store. You are going to need a new wardrobe." I looked down at what I was wearing and I noticed that I was still wearing the same clothes from the other day.

"Okay Danny. That is fine with me." We continued to eat our dinner and when everyone was done, I did the dishes. I wanted to show to Danny that I wanted to help out.

"Amber, you did not have to do the dishes at all. I would have done them."

"I know. I just wanted to help. That is all." What Danny did surprised me. He hugged me from behind.

"Amber, I appreciate that you want to help out, but there is another way you can help me out, but that will be later on tonight." I turned around and I saw Danny smiling at what he said. I was confused of what he meant until I felt something poke me. I looked down and that is when I noticed his meaning.

"You are right Danny. I will help you out later on tonight, but it will be after Dani is in bed."

"Okay, Amber. Let's get ready to go then." I grabbed some stuff so that way I could get ready to go with Danny to the mall to get some new clothes. I was able to get myself ready and the three of us went to the mall. When we got there, a couple of people perceived us as already married. I loved the attention that I was getting from other people. I continued to follow Danny until we came to a clothing shop. What I saw was a lot of nice clothes.

"Grab anything that you want Amber. Here is a cart. Fill it up." I looked at Danny when he said that. I then went to the nearest area of clothes and I started to fill the cart. I already knew what my size was and everything. I grabbed anything that I knew that I needed. I grabbed shirts, blouses, skirts, pants, shorts, bras, underwear, anything that I might have needed. I went to the shoes and I had over a dozen pairs in the cart. I looked at the cart that I had and I noticed a lot of clothes that I put in it.

"So, Amber, are you done with your shopping or is there anything else that you might need?" Danny asked me. I looked around and I noticed that I did not have any hygiene products in the cart. I grabbed shampoo, conditioner, lotion's, everything that I was going to need to keep my beauty. I also grabbed some makeup that I needed as well. I went to Danny and he saw everything that was in the cart.

"Now do you have everything?"

"Yes I do."

"Good. Now, let's pay for it." I looked at the items that was in the cart and I thought that I might have grabbed too much. I saw Danny put the items on the counter and I saw the lady scan each and every item. I was surprised at the total that she said.

"Okay, the total is $3,869.47. Would that be cash or credit, sir?"

"Debit." I saw Danny take out his debit card and he paid for everything. I looked at Dani who was right behind me and I noticed that she was starting to doze off. I grabbed her and I held her in my arms. I was surprised when she started to sleep in my arms.

"Well, Amber, time to get home. Oh, I see that Dani is sleeping. Let's try to not wake her up." I continued to hold Dani in my arms until we got to the car. Danny put the bags away while I was able to put Dani in the backseat. Danny saw me do this and he just smiled at me.

"Ah, I can sure get used to this."

"Danny, I have a question. How could you afford all of that stuff for me?"

"Easy. It is because I am rich now. My parents were able to set up a trust fund for me and I was able to use my trust fund and I made some sound investments in the stock market. I make an average of three million dollars a year from the stock market alone, and I also have a patent out there as well. The patent by itself makes me ten million dollars a year." I was shocked when Danny told me that. When we returned back to Danny's house, I saw Danny duplicate himself into multiple Danny's and he grabbed all of the bags.

"Wow that sure could come in handy." I bent down and I grabbed Danielle in my arms. She was still sleeping when I grabbed her. I carried her up the stairs and I placed her in her bed. As soon as I placed her in the bed, I heard the phone ring.

"I will get it Danny." I grabbed the phone and I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Hello Fenton Residence. This is Amber speaking. How may I help you?"

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with my son?"

"Oh, Mrs. Fenton. I am so sorry. I am Danny's girlfriend and I heard the phone ring."

_Maddie's POV:_

"Oh, Mrs. Fenton. I am so sorry. I am Danny's girlfriend and I heard the phone ring," I heard the woman on the other line say.

"Oh, I am sorry my dear. I always automatically assume the worst. Can you please tell Danny that we are coming there to visit him?"

"I sure will Mrs. Fenton. I will tell him."

"Thank you Amber. We shall be there within the hour." I hung up the phone as I was done talking.

"So, how is our Danny-boy doing?" Jack asked me.

"I am assuming that he is doing fine. His girlfriend was the one that answered the phone. I was surprised when she was the one that did answer the phone. In a way, I can't wait to meet her." Jack and I continued to drive to our house. I could not wait to meet Danny.

_Ember's (Amber's) POV:_

"I sure will Mrs. Fenton. I will tell him." I then heard Danny's mom hang up the phone. Danny was just coming down the stairs as I got done talking to his mom.

"Who was that, Amber?"

"That was your mom. She is coming by within the hour to come and visit you."

"Thank you for telling me Amber. There is something that I have to tell you."

"What is that Danny?"

"Your new papers came in today as well as Dani's. I called up Tucker today and I told him what happened and he agreed to make papers for you. Here is everything that you need. He was even able to make a driver's license for you." I looked at all of the new identification that Danny handed me and I was happy. I did not even know that Danny did this for me. I latched onto him and I started to kiss him. I broke up the kiss this time.

"So, Danny, is there anything else that I can help with before your parents get here?"

"There is one thing. Can you please check up on Danielle to see if she is up? I want to show my new daughter to my parents when they get here." I smiled when he said that.

"And also, I want to tell them about my fiancé as well." I was shocked when he said that. I then remembered the ring that he put on my finger. I looked at the ring and I smiled when he put it on.

"I will go and wake Danielle up." I left the room and I went upstairs to check on Danielle. I walked into her room and I went to her bed where she was sleeping.

"Dani, honey, please wake up."

"Just a couple of minutes, mommy." I smiled when she said that.

"Dani, wake up. Grandma and Grandpa are going to be here shortly." As soon as I said that, she got up from the bed as fast as I have ever seen anyone get up.

"I am up. So, when are they coming?"

"They will be here in less than an hour. Why don't you wear one of your new dresses to show off to grandma and grandpa?"

"I will mom. Can you please leave the room so that I can get dressed?"

"I will. I will tell daddy that you will be down shortly." I left her room to go and find Danny. I saw him in the kitchen preparing a small snack.

"Dani will be down in a couple of minutes, honey." I threw in that last word to show Danny that I was serious of being with him.

_Danny's POV:_

I heard the last word that Amber said to me when she spoke to me. I was surprised at the word that she used. I could tell that she does want to be with me.

"Thank you, hun." I gave Amber a small peck on her cheek and I waited in the living room for everywhere to arrive. Amber came into the living room and sat right next to me and Dani came down wearing one of her new dresses that I bought for. We all sat down and watched some TV until my parents came home. It was half an hour later when my parents walked in through the front door.

"Danny, we are here," my mom said as she walked in.

"In the living room."

_Maddie's POV:_

I went to the living room since that is where Danny said he was. As I walked into the living room, I noticed a woman wrapped around Danny's arm and a little girl sitting right in front of Danny. They were all watching TV together.

"So, Danny, I see that you have been taking care of the house."

"Well, it is hard to keep every room clean. Oh, mom, I would like you to meet Dani first. Dani, say hello to your grandma and grandpa." I was shocked at what Danny told the girl.

"Danny, how could we be grandparents?"

"Easy. She is my daughter and your grand-daughter. Her name is Dani, and she is just like me mom."

"You mean, she is a…"

"That is right. She is a halfa like me and I would like you to meet Amber McLain, Dani's mom and my fiancé." I was shocked at what Danny just said. I looked at Amber's hand and I noticed the ring that was given to him by Jack. She was wearing the family heirloom on her finger.

"Mom, there is something else that you need to know about Amber as well. She is also like me. She is a half-ghost as well." That caught me off-guard again. I then saw Amber transform into a ghost right in front of my eyes and I was surprised to see her ghost costume.

"Mom, there is something else that you should know as well. She used to be full-ghost, but due to what I did, I made her into a human again as well. You also know her as Ember McLane, the pop-princess of the Ghost Zone." I was shocked yet again. Danny was just dropping surprise after surprise.

"Are there any more surprises that you have to tell me?"

"There is one more. Amber and I are getting married in two months." Another surprise that was just given off by Danny. I could not believe it at all. A total of five surprises were just announced.

"Danny, you just probably met this girl and you want to go ahead and marry her."

"Actually mom, we have known each other for years. It was recently when we finally realized our feelings for one another." I was kept out of the loop for a lot of things.

"Well Danny, I can see that you kept the house nice and clean. It looks like I was right when I gave the house to you. So, how are you able to pay the bills? No doubt that you have a job."

"Nope. Something better. The trust fund that you gave me, I used that money and I invested it into the stock market, and plus I have my own patent on the market as well. Between those two things, I make an average of at least 10 million a year." I was surprised. Danny was able to take the $100,000 trust fund that I gave him and he was able to use it to make more money for him and the amount that he told me that he makes a year surprised me.

"Well, Danny, it seems that you have everything in order. I will just unpack my things and put them in my room. By the way, your dad and I are only staying for a month. We have some business that we have to do while we are here." I went upstairs and I called up Jazz for I knew that she had a week off from school for her to come down and visit us.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Jazz**

_Jazz's POV:_

I was in my dorm packing up some of my things when I heard my phone ring.

"Hello."

"Hi honey. So, how is Harvard?" my mom asked me on the other line.

"Harvard is great mom. I have two weeks off actually due to the entire staff going on extended vacations and everything. I will be coming down to visit you guys by tomorrow."

"Okay. Just to let you know, your room has been replaced." I was curious.

"Why was my room replaced?"

"Because Danny's daughter is using your room." As soon as I heard that, I froze on the spot. Danny had a daughter, and he was younger than me, but then that means that I have a niece. I finally have a niece.

"Scratch that mom. I will be there in an hour instead by tomorrow."

"Jazz, there is no way that you can travel over 1,500 miles in an hour."

"Yes there is. While I am studying Psychology here, I also took up engineering as well. I took your guys Specter Speeder and I upgraded. You will like it when you see it."

"So that is where the Specter Speeder went."

"Sorry mom, but like I said before, I upgraded it. You will like it. Love you mom. Bye." I hung up the phone and I grabbed the keys to the Specter Speeder. I went to the front yard of the building and I pressed the orange button on the keychain. When I did that, part of the grass lifted up. I walked down and there was the Specter Speeder, modified. I made the top more flat and even, I added wing extensions, afterburners on the rocket's, made the rocket's smaller, improved the internal dashboard, increase the fuel tank, everything. I went in and I started her up. As soon as I did that, my professor came up.

"Hey Jazz. I can see that you are about to leave. Where are you going?"

"I am going home to visit my family for the next two weeks. By the way, thanks for helping me with the upgrades, Professor Technus." I know. Technus, who is a ghost, was teaching a class at Harvard. It took a lot of paperwork, but he was able to do what he liked. Some of the ghosts that lived in the Ghost Zone started to live peacefully among the humans now, and there was still some that did not like it. Undergrowth lived in the Rain Forest and protected all of its creatures and plant life from anybody who wanted to destroy it, and the Box Ghost opened up his own business, Boxed Travels. He was able to deliver packages faster than anybody else. The Lunch Lady Ghost owns her own restaurant, an all-meat restaurant, and she loves it. She has so much business that she started to open up more locations. The Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady were dating and I could tell that the Lunch Lady slimmed down a lot and the Box Ghost bulked up. I was impressed.

"It is good to see ghosts and humans living together." I could not wait to get home.

_Danny's POV:_

I was waiting in the living room for my sister. She was on her way to visit us and I could not wait to see her. I wanted to tell her the good news. I was in the living room with Dani and Amber when I heard the doorbell ring again.

"I will get it," I said while getting up from the couch. When I answered it, it was my sister Jazz that was standing in the front door.

"Jazz it is so good to see you."

"It is good to see you as well Danny. You got big."

"Yeah. I have been working out and everything." I walked in the house and I saw a little girl and a woman that looked to be Danny's age. I walked up to them and greeted myself.

"Hello. My name is Jazz. What are your names?"

"My name is Amber McLain, Danny's fiancé, your new sister-in-law, and this is Danielle, but she prefers Dani. She is Danny's daughter and your niece." I could tell that Jazz was shocked.

"It is nice to meet you Amber. So, how long have you been Danny's fiancé?"

"Less than a couple of hours. We are getting married in two months."

_Jazz's POV:_

I was shocked at what I heard. Danny was getting married in two months and he has a daughter all the while of him being two years younger than me. I looked at Danny.

"So, have you told Sam yet the recent news?"

"Not yet. I was planning on telling her this week though," Danny told me. Sometimes Danny can be quite forgetful, but he was okay nonetheless.

"Well if I were you Danny, I would tell her now in case before situations get out of hand completely."

"I will Jazz. I just want to be able to tell her at the right time though so that way she does not get mad or anything at all."

"I understand that Danny. I do. So, is there anything else that you wish to tell me regarding about my future sister-in-law and future niece?"

"There is one more thing. Amber and Dani are exactly like me. They are halfa's as well." I was shocked. Danny was getting married to another halfa, and I thought that the only halfa's were Vlad and Danny.

"So, how did they get their powers Danny?"

"Danielle is actually a partial clone of me and Amber used to be Ember of the Ghost Zone. Danielle got her powers when Vlad was doing experiments on her and Amber got her powers when I used my blood as part of a transfusion for her." I was taken back at what Danny just said about Amber. She was a full-ghost and she is now a half-ghost. I could not believe it at all. I knew that Danny always had crazy stuff happen to him whenever I was gone.

"Wow Danny. A lot happens whenever I leave you alone."

"I know. I am just an eventful guy. One thing that I do know though is that I am happy with what has happened to me, and regarding Sam Jazz, I was actually planning on telling her tomorrow."

"Okay Danny. When you speak to Sam, make sure that you tell her everything."

"I will Jazz. You know me. I can't lie at all. I am good guy." I smiled for I knew that was true. I left the room and I went to a spare bedroom for me to sleep in until I was able to get myself comfortable.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Telling Sam**

_Danny's POV – The Next Day:_

I woke up with Amber right next to me. I smiled knowing that she was with me. I woke her up by kissing her straight on the nose. She giggled when I did that.

"Danny, stop it. It tickles." I did not stop at all. I continued to kiss her on her nose and she continued to laugh. After a while of doing this, she finally woke up.

"Okay Danny. I am up."

"Good. Remember, today we are telling Sam about us."

"I know Danny. I know. You told me last night as we were about to head to bed."

"Well, let's not waste any time. The earlier that we get ready and tell her, the better." Amber and I got dressed and we left our room. I went to Dani's room and I noticed that she was still sleeping.

"Dani, honey, it is time to get up," I said trying to wake her up. All that she did was grumble a bit.

"Dani, I am about to make breakfast." As soon as I said that, she woke up in an instant.

"I'm up dad. I'm up."

"Good. Get dressed and come down into the kitchen." I left her room for her to get ready. As I was walking downstairs, I heard knocking coming from the front door.

'Who could that be?' I thought to myself. I walked to the front door and who I saw standing there was Sam.

_Sam's POV:_

I was standing at the front door hoping of what I was going to ask Danny that he was going to say yes.

"Do not back down now, girl. You have come this far." I went to the front door and I knocked. I only had to stand there for a couple of seconds when the door opened up. It was Danny that opened up the door. I was surprised at what I saw. He was completely ripped and he looked good.

"Hi Danny."

"Hey Sam."

"Danny, there is something that I have to ask you and if I do not do it now, I know that I won't be able to do it later."

"What is that?"

"Danny, you and I have known each other for years now and we have always been together each and every day. Danny, can you please say yes for me to being your girlfriend?" I stood there with a small pout and a pray hoping that he would say yes.

"Sam, a long time ago, I would not have had a problem with you being my girlfriend, but I have to say no. I am already in a relationship."

"With who?"

"I am in love with Amber. I plan on marrying her." I could not believe it. Danny was already hooked up with another woman, and he was planning on marrying her. I was too late. Well at least he did not have any children.

"Daddy, can I help you make breakfast?"

"No problem, Dani." I spoke to soon. Danny did have a child. I was a little confused though of who she was.

"Danny, who was that?" I asked him.

"My daughter. Her name is Dani." That is when I noticed the name. Dani. She must have been Danielle, but she looked so young.

"Why are you taking care of your clone Danny? You are not her dad at all."

"How dare you say that to me Sam. I am her father and I love her."

"But she is a clone Danny, a clone."

"Sam, stop it now."

"No Danny I won't because it does not make sense at all. You are getting married to a woman that you barely know, and you are way too young to be a father, and plus it is not fair. I wanted to be your wife, not some other hussy."

"Sam, stop it now. Since you are not happy for me, I am afraid that our friendship is over. Good-bye."

_Danny's POV:_

"Sam, stop it now. Since you are not happy for me, I am afraid that our friendship is over. Good-bye." That was the last thing that I have said to Sam. I closed the door and I went to the kitchen and what I saw was Dani and Amber sitting together. I knew for a fact that my life had changed for the better.

**Chapter 9: Aftermath**

Danny and Amber married in just a couple of months and Dani was the flower girl. Most of the women that attended the wedding were jealous of Danny, and most of the men were jealous of the woman that he was marrying. During the first year of them being married, Amber became pregnant with Danny's child, a boy. Dani was happy to find out that she was going to have a brother. Danny's life was perfect.

**Hey everyone, I decided to revisit one of my stories to give it a different twist to it. I will be continuing to write more DannyxEmber stories for all of you viewers.**


End file.
